


A Blind Man Could See It

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, linking back to 6x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy visits Sheldon at the university. </p>
<p>Not closing the door to the office means Barry Kripke seeing the couple as he walks by and coming to check if certain physicist is still getting 'laid' as much as he used to. </p>
<p>(Set in the current season 7 but linking back to 6x14 - The Cooper/Kripke Inversion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Man Could See It

Amy walks slowly through the long hallways of the Caltech university in Pasadena. Occasionally, she says a 'Hello' to people she met when she used to work there, grateful that the experiment she conducted, provided her with the expected results. 

Soon enough she stands in front of the grey door with 'Sheldon Cooper PhD' written at the top and she smiles a little to herself thinking how much changed in her life. She is visiting her boyfriend at his workplace, which few years ago was something she would consider impossible or at least highly unlikely. She knocks on the door and after hearing a soft 'Come in.', the brunette opens the door. 

Sheldon is sitting at his desk, typing on his red laptop. He looks up when she is already inside and seems surprised to see her. She knew he will be because it's a surprise visit and she didn't tell him that she will come. 

'Hi, Sheldon.' Amy smiles at the confused physicist, moving further into the room without closing the door. 

'Amy? What are you doing here?' he asks and stands up. 

'I came to see you. I know it was not planned but I had nothing better to do and... I wanted to surprise you.' 

'Oh.' Sheldon's expression goes back to his normal, peaceful face. 'Okay.' 

'So, what are you working on today?' Amy asks, coming closer to stand on Sheldon's left side. 

He is about to answer her question when someone else enters the room with a loud voice, saying:

'Look, who is here! My favorite couple in the whole university.' Barry Kripke stands in front of them, smiling widely. 'Hello Cooper, Hi Amy.' 

Amy rolls her eyes at this. Sheldon was right - this man is incredibly annoying. Nevertheless, she is polite, so she says: 

'Hello, Barry. How are you doing?' 

'I think the question is how are you two doing. Or even better, are you still doing it?' the man folds his arms over his chest with a huge smile on his face. 

Amy looks at him, completely confused. Does he mean the "it" to be sex? Why would he ask something like this? And most importantly, "still"? The neurobiologist looks at her boyfriend, who is awfully quiet and looks kind of nervous, and then back at Barry. She is about to ask what the hell is he talking about when suddenly she hears Sheldon's voice. 

'I won't be talking to you about my private life again Kripke but as a matter of fact, yes, we still are having intercourse regularly.'

If Amy was confused before, now she is even more confused and also angry. Why is Sheldon lying about them having sex? She looks at him again and he is trying to look and sound confident. Kripke seems to be buying it but she can tell he is nervous about this whole thing. 

'Sheldon...?' she asks in a low voice, not knowing how to behave in this situation. 

'That's good to hear. Cooper was bragging about it so much before but you guys...' Barry continues but Amy is no longer hearing what he says because Sheldon leans in to whisper in her ear:

'I beg you, play along with this. I will explain later.' 

She looks at his face which has desperation written all over it and she tries to forget the fact he lied about something like this and decides that she will pretend for him, hoping there is an important reason for this and be furious with him later.

'...and I know him so long but never knew he was such a freak in bed. You two are just great, you know.'

'Yes, Sheldon is an amazing lover and very inventive in that area.' Amy tries to sound casual and smiles at her boyfriend who nods and adds:

'Well, Amy is constantly making me happy, so I want her to be happy too.' 

Amy is surprised to hear that for a moment but then she remembers that he is just pretending in front of his colleague. 

'It's clear you love each other. Even a blind man could see it.' Barry gets more serious and smiles at them.

Amy looks into Sheldon's eyes again and he looks back into hers. When she is about to look away he says while holding their gaze:

'I love everything about her. I love the way her hair smells like coconut and the way she is always there for me and the way she makes me a better person.'

There is a long pause. Only when Kripke clears his throat, they break their eye contact and look back at him. He says:

'So, I will leave you two alone. I need to get back to work, anyway.' 

The scientist leaves the room and closes the door behind him. There is a silence in the small room while Amy and Sheldon look away from each other and the atmosphere is uncomfortable. The girl tries to remind herself that what he said was a part of the act but she can't help the faster beating of her heart. It seemed so honest and now she is sad that those words she wanted to hear for so long may not be the truth about how he feels about her. She wants to go home but she hears a quiet voice:

'I believe I owe you an explanation.' Sheldon starts. 'First however, I want to say I'm sorry about this whole occurrence.' 

She doesn't say anything so the tall physicist tells her the whole story about how he was afraid to admit to Kripke that his research was just not up to standard and he lied about the cause of it being having a lot of sex with Amy because it made him look better in front of his colleague than admitting he didn't put enough effort into his work. 

Even though she understands everything now, she is still mad at him. The fact that he lied about something so intimate and important to her is probably the worst part. 

'I am mad at you, you know. And upset.' Amy confesses to him.

'You have the right to be. I shouldn't have lied about something that involves you without your knowledge of it.' Sheldon sits back in his chair in front of his desk and looks down at his hands.

Amy hates seeing him like this. He knows that he did a wrong thing and he apologized to her. She can see why he did it because she knows him very well by now and although she may be hurt, she knows it won't last for long. She forgives him. Like she always had.

'It's okay, Sheldon. I understand.' 

He looks up back at her face, slightly surprised. 'You do?'

'Of course.' She comes closer to him and leans slightly against his desk. 'I just need to know one thing.'

'What is it?' 

Amy takes a deep breath. 'The things that you said about me. Was it part of the act or... was there any truth to it?'

They look into each others eyes again. Amy is now glad she is leaning against the desk otherwise she might have fainted while she waits for the answer. 

'Well, while the idea of the speech itself was inspired by a scene from a film I have seen recently watched, everything I said was true. I do, in fact, enjoy the smell of your hair and I appreciate that you support me and denying that you made me a better person seems pointless because it is indeed the truth. And as for what I said before that, I feel comfortable around you and you understand me better than any other person I ever met before and all that makes me happy, so... it is also true that you make me happy.'

There are now tears in Amy's eyes and she smiles at her boyfriend, still not quite believing what she just heard. She doesn't know how to respond, so she just leans down suddenly and embraces him in a hug. Seconds later she feels his hands on her back and he pushes her down gently that she ends up sitting on his lap, never breaking the hug. In fact, it gets even more intimate as Amy puts her head on Sheldon's shoulder and breathes slowly against his neck. 

Just as she falls asleep in his arms she hears a soft murmur:

'Mmmm... definitely coconut.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I just love Shamy so much, you have no idea. They are the cutest *_*
> 
> Love xxx


End file.
